Pink Hair
by Habitations
Summary: Kakashi's son inherits an... interesting trait. KakaSaku, two-shot, DUE FOR REVISION
1. Pink Hair

**Livi:** I had a bad idea and I decided to write it~ X3

Un-beta'ed, so if you're gonna crit, keep it SUPER light. I have issues taking critiques. D:

**Pairings/Warnings:** KakaSaku, nothing serious. It's just for the lulz, pretty much.

**Disclaimer:** No, no. I don't own Naruto. Stop asking. DX

* * *

It's fairly obvious that Hatake Shouhei is Kakashi's son.

'Fairly obvious' being that he's strong, independent, and ridiculously intelligent, just like Kakashi. Hell, he even managed to pick up on his father's horrid sense of time and 'at-my-own-leisure' personality somewhere in his genetic code. And physically-speaking too, he is the spitting image of the famous Copy Nin who sired him…to an extent.

That saying, the boy has Kakashi's slightly lazy eyes, dark as charcoal with a hint of indigo ("Like the night sky" as Sakura used to say), his strong jaw, straight nose, pale lips, and is tall for his age as well. All of these traits happened to be of well-defined masculinity, there is no mistaking that. But one must wonder, in all of this, what traits did he inherit from his beloved mother?

Along with it being fairly obvious that Hatake Shouhei is Kakashi's son, there isn't a single person in Konoha who could deny that he is Haruno Sakura's son as well. Even though said father doesn't like to admit it.

It's not that Kakashi is ashamed about his son's rather…flamboyant inheritance, nor is he ashamed to any degree of who Shouhei's mother is (it's quite the opposite in her case). In fact, Kakashi just isn't someone who is very capable of being ashamed of much, if anything at all. He'd had that habit almost completely expelled from him in his early childhood because of Obito, and it would be too troubling to pick it up now, of all times. If anything, Kakashi would be ashamed of being ashamed about the illegitimacy of his child and the 'certain' trait said misbegotten spawn possesses.

It's not his fault anyway; he just didn't know how to react.

When Shouhei was born, Kakashi didn't immediately jump to conclusions. The boy's hair was definitely pink when he…came out, and it certainly didn't get any less pink as the nurses cleaned him. Even after he was completely dried off and they were handing him to Sakura, Kakashi thought it to be perfectly logical that, if the hair lacked any pigments like his did, it could just be blood-stained and therefore only temporary. Unfortunately, that fantasy was abruptly crushed when a thoroughly exhausted Sakura took the little squirming bundle into her arms and promptly proclaimed, "Look! He's got your eyes and my hair!" and then Kakashi realized that he wasn't being logical; he was just in denial.

So instead of being ashamed, Kakashi did the next best thing: he ignored it and simply pretended it wasn't there.

(Sakura tries to tell him that refusing to acknowledge is just as bad as being ashamed, but he refuses to acknowledge that fact. He doesn't see what the issue is anyway, what is he supposed to say? "Oh, hey son, your hair is pink, by the way. Yeah, it's not that manly. Did I mention you're a bastard?" aren't exactly the kind of encouraging words a son likes to hear from his father.)

This has worked out for him so far. He went on being a regular(ish) dad for eight straight years; never once having to confront the fact that his only son's hair is a shade of pink that shouldn't exist in nature, let alone growing on the head of a human child (a _male_ human child, need I remind you). That is, until on the day of Shouhei's ninth birthday, it was announced that he would be entering the Ninja Academy.

Kakashi had never imagined that his Shouhei's odd hair colour would ever end up being an issue. It never did for Sakura, so why would it be for his son?

He came to realize much too quickly that this was exactly the issue; it was his _son_.

Shouhei had his very first fight on his very first day of school. Needless to say, it didn't show for a very good first impression.

Kakashi was thoroughly surprised when he was called away from the Jounin headquarters to pick up his son from school (Sakura was away on a mission), though a faint and very much suppressed voice in the back of his head told him he really shouldn't have been. Any other good parent would've seen this coming. He didn't. And for that he felt extremely disappointed with himself. This feeling was exponentially worsened the moment he was lead into the administrator's office and saw his son sporting a busted lip and few painful looking bruises on his bare arms.

Shouhei had grinned when Kakashi walked in, and to said man's horror, he was also missing a tooth.

"Don't worry about me, dad." he chirped with questionable excitement, "You should see the other kid!"

It was then, with much dread, did Kakashi realize that his son had inherited more than just a hair colour from Sakura.

* * *

**Livi:** Yes, yes. I _know_ it's short. But that's what I wanted to write, so I left it off there.

I might make this into a little serise, but I highly doubt it. It all depends on what feedback I get for this one~ -hint hint-

**READ AND REVIIIIIEW PLEASE! IT'S NOT THAT HARD! DX**

**[EDIT]** It has been brought to my attention recently that there is another fanfiction out there that holds a strikingly similar subject matter to mine. **'Child of the Hatake' by Ylhatesprwns** is a fantastically better fic than mine and is definitely well worth a read. So go read it! NOW! -shakes fist-


	2. Paink Hair Pt II

**Livi:** HAHA! AND YOU THOUGHT I WOULDN'T GO THROUGH WITH THIS! XD

Well I did so THERE. –shakes fist-

This one's a little lengthy, especially compared to the first part (a little over 2000 words), and I'm relatively satisfied with its outcome. However, I am going to go through this and comb out some of the more persistent kinks as soon as I can, so don't crit here. c:

I would like to give a BIIIIG shout-out to **Polychromatic Idiosyncrasies** here on FF and my beta, **Yüsha**! THIS IS FOR YOU! DX

**Pairings/Warnings:** KakaSaku and some mentions of other pairings, but still nothing serious as of yet.

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Not mine. If it was, I wouldn't be writing such crappy fanfiction. :3

* * *

Kakashi was never one to coddle his child.

He didn't try to protect Shouhei from 'the outside world' and all the ugly truths that came with it by sugar-coating his words or lining the boy's life with feather pillows. In his opinion, it is wrong and unfair to the child to deny them the truth by cosseting them and having them see the world through stained glass; distorting their view of reality and giving them a false sense of protection while imposing ignorance and prejudice. Kakashi believes that it is better in the long run to get it over with and move on. After all, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?

(Kakashi never really took that saying to heart because he believes it is unrealistic and can give too many fine examples from the last Great War as to why. Several people have tried to tell him that he's taking it too literal and using it in the wrong situation, but he quickly shuts them up when he tells them that it's the exact phrase his superior told them before sending his battalion into a kamikaze mission in which he was the only survivor. After that, they're too nervous to point out that that's not the right situation to use it in either.)

On the other hand, he didn't crack the whip at Shouhei's heels at every turn and expect him to snap to attention immediately. Kakashi wouldn't get anywhere but downhill if he was a constant hardass on the boy; after all, Shouhei was still young and with that came the indiscipline of a child, regardless of whose blood his lineage consisted of. And Kakashi knew well from experience that you can't rush into maturity without it back-firing in one way or another.

But even taking all that into consideration, Kakashi most certainly wasn't the kind of parent that would treat his son to ice-cream right after he'd been trading fists with a fellow classmate or three at school, if at all.

Which is why Shouhei was quite flummoxed (and rightfully so) when Kakashi did just that.

They sat across from each other at a small, round table in the café's open air patio; Shouhei working on a single-scoop cone of mint chocolate chip while Kakashi had his nose buried in a well-worn Icha Icha novel. The hustle and bustle of the mid-afternoon market reaching its climax in the nearby street filled the warm air with jovial chatter and babble, but still Shouhei could not escape the heavy air of silence between him and his father. It wasn't necessarily awkward or uncomfortable, but it was unnerving because he had expected to be chastised by his father, or at least punished in some way, not taken out for ice-cream. However, he knew that this action did not mean he could sigh in relief assume that the danger was over, he knew his father well enough to know that nothing was that simple. He had to 'look underneath the underneath', as his father often told him. But in this situation, Shouhei found that the 'underneath' was actually fairly obvious, for it had not escaped his notice that not once since entering the administrator's office had Kakashi spoken to him directly.

Shouhei, of course, being the perceptive genius that he is (another trait from his father), came to a logical conclusion,

"Dad?"

"Hm."

"Are you ashamed of what I did?"

Kakashi, obviously unperturbed by the question, glanced up for a moment to find his son staring at him very intently before returning, still unperturbed, to his book.

"Well, that depends," he began while turning a page, "Are _you_ ashamed by what you did?"

Shouhei paused to think about the question, sitting back in his chair while unconsciously worrying the corner of his lip and knitting his brows in concentration. Was he ashamed? It was a relatively vague question, but nothing unexpected from the Copy-nin. His father had a habit of responding in ways that forced you to figure things out for yourself rather than have him spoon-feeding it to you. A good parenting technique when executed properly and used appropriately; it teaches the child that he or she can't, and won't, always have someone around to give them all the answers and the importance of being able to think independently.

Now biting his thumbnail, Shouhei thought back to the fight at school…

* * *

_Shouhei's day so far had been relatively uneventful. That of course meaning he had managed to evade or simply ignore various taunts and brickbats, most of which concerning the colour of his hair, with practiced ease. Though there had been one close call in the early morning before school had started when a boy had come straight up to his desk and outright announced Shouhei's lack of a certain manly appendage. A totally absurd and bogus accusation, mind you. And Shouhei was just about to present his case against such (preferably in the form of a fist), when the teacher walked in, effectively breaking up the budding skirmish before it could escalate any further._

_After that the day went smoothly and without much issue…until lunchtime._

_He sat a ways from the rest of his pre-Genin class, opting to eat his bento in solitude under the protective shade of the large oak tree in front of the academy rather than risk further ridicule for trying to sit with the other children in the dusty courtyard space. Shouhei knew and accepted the fact that it would be a while before anyone would get past their initial preconceptions and begin to accept him into the group, but until then he'd bear the title of 'class outcast' without shame, and maybe even a little pride._

"_Shooouhei!"_

_Well, there goes his status as an enigma._

_Shouhei looked up to find a girl with short, choppy black hair and sharp blue eyes bouncing towards him with much exuberance._

Oh boy…

"_Hello, Chizuko-chan." He greeted lazily as she stepped into the shade of the tree and promptly claimed a spot on the ground right next to him._

"_We've known each other all our lives, Shouhei. You can drop the 'chan' already." Chizuko teased while opening her own bento._

_Uzumaki Chizuko, daughter of Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata, Shouhei's childhood friend, and infamous heir to the title of 'Konoha's Number One Hyperactive Ninja'. She was snappy and impatient and a proud prankster, very unlike Shouhei, who was relatively calm, indifferent, and randomly violent. With such clashing personalities, it's a wonder that they could even stand each other's presence for three seconds, let alone be __**friends**__. Looks like miracles really do happen._

"_The nerve of this administration!" She growled venomously and bit into rice ball, "How dare they put us in different classes! I was so excited to go to school because I thought I was gonna be with you, Shouhei! And now I'm in a class where there's no one to talk to but that one Nara girl, you know, Azami? Yeah, but I can only stand that high-and-mighty attitude of her's for about two seconds before I wanna slam my head into a wall. What's with that anyway? Who does she think she is, talking like that! It's like she…"_

_Shouhei let her carry on with her prattling, only giving enough ear to know when to nod or shrug at the right moments, but otherwise not paying her much heed. She doesn't mind, or rather, she doesn't really care that he's not giving his full attention to her words, as long as he let her vent her frustrations on him without judgment._

"_And then she acts like she doesn't even care when-….uhh, Shouhei..."_

_Immediately catching the worried tone in her voice, Shouhei snapped his head up to find Chizuko biting her lip nervously and looking at something out across the courtyard. Following her gaze, his eyes came to rest on three boys rapidly approaching; one of them was the boy who had tried to provoke him before class._

_It didn't take an idiot to realize what they were coming for._

_They stopped at the edge of the tree's shade and the boy from earlier leered at him, "Hey there, Hatake. Why don't we finish what we started this morning, hm? It looked like you wanted to say something to me."_

_The other two boys sniggered while sharing the same conceited smirk as the first boy, and Shouhei found himself comparing them to a pack of drooling hyenas._

_Next to him, Chizuko suddenly snarled and took up a defensive posture, "Hey! Leave him alone!"_

_The boys all crowed at her outburst, and she made a move to lunge at them when Shouhei caught her arm and pulled her back,_

"_Don't, Chizuko, they're not worth it."_

_The fist boy stopped instantly in his laughter at this and strode over to loom above Shouhei,_

"_What was that, you freak?" He spat in a low tone. Oh, Shouhei had obviously hit a nerve there._

_But as enticing as it was to pick some more at the hyena's wounded pride, Shouhei decided that he'd rather go without starting a fight on his first day of school, so he held his tongue and opted to stare at the boy blankly._

_The boy, on the other hand, assumed that Shouhei's silence and deadpan expression was in mockery of him and ground his teeth in anger, "Hey, I'm talking to you!"_

_He reached a hand out towards Shouhei with the intention of grabbing him by his shirt, but was cut abruptly short of his goal when Chizuko shoved his arm away and told him to get lost._

_The boy rounded on Chizuko, enraged by her interference, "Stay out of this you-"_

_And that's when Shouhei's fist met the boy's face with a sickening 'CRACK!'._

_Momentarily stunned and disoriented, the boy stumbled back several feet from the sheer force of the blow and stared dumbly at Shouhei while blood began to flow in thick crimson streams from both of his nostrils._

_It was one thing to pick on Shouhei, but __**no one**__ threatened Chizuko under his watch and got away with it without a sound beating._

_

* * *

_

Still leaned back in his chair, Shouhei let his head roll back so he could gaze at the sky, confident with his answer.

"Hey, Dad?"

"Hm."

"…I'm not ashamed of what I did."

Kakashi glanced over the top of his book at his son, who continued to find great interest in the cloudless blue above, and chuckled,

"Alright then. But Shouhei,"

"Yeah?"

"You're dripping."

Shouhei looked quizzically at his father for a moment, not quite understanding what he was talking about until he noticed that his hand was very cold and very wet.

"Ah!"

He sat up and made an almost comical attempt to save his rapidly melting half-eaten ice-cream, which he had unfortunately neglected while he was lost in his thoughts.

Shouhei shot a glare at Kakashi, who was trying desperately not to laugh at his son's anguish, while licking the ice-cream off his spare hand and holding the cone at a distance with the other so it wouldn't drip on his clothes any more than it already had.

"Geeze, Dad, of all the places you could've taken me you _had_ to take me here. Why did you do that anyway? We could've easily gone to Ichiraku or some other place instead."

Kakashi shrugged, "Eh, I figured that the cold would be good for the swelling in your cheek. I always preferred ice-cream over an ice pack myself and it's actually pretty effective…what?"

At that moment, Shouhei was looking as if he'd just been slapped, "You're kidding, right?" he deadpanned, "There's no other reason why you did this?"

Kakashi portrayed genuine confusion at this, "Of course not, I don't know why you'd think anything-" He stopped mid-sentence as the realization dawned on him and he gave Shouhei an incredulous look, to which Shouhei groaned and buried his face in his free hand.

"Did you seriously think that I brought you here so-"

"I swear Dad, if you finish that sentence I will throw this ice-cream at your face."

* * *

**Livi:** Hehe, yeah, about that ending….hurm…. –shuffles feet nervously-

If you just stop to think about it for a moment. it'll make sense. If you can't make sense of it... well, enjoy the rest of the fic~

**READ & REVIEW!**


End file.
